


How Far Away You Roam

by katayla



Category: Roswell High - Melinda Metz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic about Alex and Isabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far Away You Roam

Alex and Isabel met up in dreams for years.

He never knew when to expect it. Sometimes, he didn't realize it until after he woke up. But he'd wake up thinking about Isabel with a smile on his face and he'd know she'd been there.

Meeting up in person was more sporadic.

First they were off at different colleges, then they were both so busy with work.

Sometimes alien stuff would come up and everyone would meet in Roswell, but they never had time to talk then. It was all drama and last minute solutions to problems and then they'd hang out as a group and promise to do better at staying in touch, about seeing each other when their lives _weren't_ in danger.

Isabel visited her home planet.

She didn't appear in his dreams often then. Alex figured she was sparing him the memory of his own time there. He'd started to remember more of what happened and little of it was good.

Then she appeared in his apartment.

"It wasn't what I thought," she said.

"Oh."

As if that was the best response he could come up with to Isabel Evans showing up in his bedroom.

"I missed Earth. I never thought—" And she shook her head.

"What? That us humans were worth missing?"

She smiled at him. "I've known _that_ since high school. I just thought . . . it would be home."

"Well, what is home?" Alex sat down on his bed. "Don't you read the poets?"

"Uh, no." And Isabel sat down next to him.

"You know," Alex said. "Home is where the heart is and all that."

"That's why I came here."

"Isabel, I don't—we haven't talked in years."

"I know. I didn't mean—You were the first person to ever try to get to know me, you know? I mean, besides Max and Michael and that's so different."

Alex grinned. "Isabel, don't you remember high school? _Everyone_ tried to get to know you."

But Isabel shook her head. "Not like you did."

She'd always given him so much more credit than he deserved. If she had let his guard down for him, it was because of the group, of their connection. Or maybe just because he'd been more persistent than everyone else.

"So why did you come here?" Alex asked.

"I—when I thought of Earth, I thought of you," Isabel said. "Max and Michael are so wrapped up in the other world. And you've always seen all of this so clearly."

She shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to see you."

Alex grinned. "Well, I won't ever say no to that. Come on."

And he got up and held out his hand to her.

She took it and let him lead her out of the apartment. "Where are we going?"

"You want Earth, right? Let's have some Earth fun. I'll buy you some overpriced coffee, maybe we can see a movie with too many special effects, come home, pig out on junk food."

"And then?"

Alex shrugged. "That's up to you, isn't it?"

"Alex . . ."

"At the risk of sounding throughly whipped, it's always been up to you, Isabel."

"Alex."

"Don't worry about it today," Alex said. "Let's go see all those things you missed about Earth."

She squeezed his hand. "Okay."


End file.
